Outcasts
Outcasts to frakcja techniczno-militarna utworzona na terenach dawnego województwa lubuskiego. Pierwotnie zajmowała się łowieniem i eksterminacją mutantów. Po zadomowieniu się w OldTown i przeanalizowaniu sytuacji pustkowi, członkowie frakcji postanowili wykorzystać nabytą w krypcie wiedzę do odbudowy cywilizacji. Historia'' 2113 Outcasts pierwotnie byli mieszkańcami krypty 303, szkolącej wyspecjalizowany sztab techniczny do walki z mutacjami. W wyniku nieprzewidzianych okoliczności musieli opuścić podziemny schron. W 2113 pierwsza delegacja zwiadowcza Outcasts zawitała w OldTown, by sprawdzić, czy istnieją tam warunki do życia i rozwoju silnego technicznego zaplecza frakcji. Zwiadowcy zostali przywitani nieoczekiwaną gościnnością frakcji Traperów, co zaowocowało trwającą do dzisiaj współpracą między grupami. 2114 Pomimo małego doświadczenia w interakcji z innymi ludźmi, frakcji Outcasts udało się wypracować należną sobie pozycję i współpracę z miasteczkiem OldTown. Członkowie nie przyglądali się biernie problemom toczącym naturalny habitat miasteczka. Dzięki determinacji i zaangażowaniu frakcja skutecznie zaangażowała się w obronę miasta przeciwko czerwonookim (dementując plotki o skuteczności cebuli). Członkowie Outcasts oraz Traperów jako pierwsi odkryli informację o jedynej skutecznej broni przeciwdziałającej czerwonookim lub, jak niektórzy lubią ich nazywać, zomboidom. Był to generator impulsu elektromagnetycznego, który - z pomocą najlepszych techników Shperaczy - odpalono ku zgubie czerwonookich." 2115 Był to przełomowy rok w działalności Outcasts. Odgrodzeni od miasteczka silnym, wysokim murem przypominającym ukochane ściany krypty frakcja nabrała rozpędu. Członkowie Outcasts jako pierwsi dowiedzieli się, jak nazywa się nękająca miasteczko OldTown grupa. W związku z tym od razu zaangażowali się w walkę z Ramatem. W tej rywalizacji grupa uderzeniowa pod patronatem Outcasts zajęła zaszczytne, drugie miejsce, podczas gdy Ramat uplasował się na przedostatnim. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak Outcastom prowadzić dalszej polityki mającej na celu zniwelowanie zagrożenia ze strony bandyterki. Przy pomocy Latarni, Shperaczy oraz Rady Miejskiej członkowie frakcji zainstalowali pozostałości z oryginalnego oprogramowania komputera miejskiego, SI nazywającej się PSzEMEK, do nowej SI - IGORa. Niedługo później technicy Outcasts stali się akuszerami młodziutkiego, elektronowego mózgu zarządzającego miastem. Próbę tę przeszli pomyślnie, a IGOR na stale zagościł w miasteczku OldTown. W 2115 roku członkowie Outcasts wybrali się również na pokazowe polowanie z fińską frakcją Children of Ashes, podczas którego pokazali zagranicznym turystom swoje najlepsze cechy: determinację, doświadczenie i brutalność. 2116 W wyniku działań Zakonu Świętego Płomienia jedność miasteczka OldTown została rozbita. A może widmo dominacji Zakonu jedynie ujawniło od dawna istniejące podziały? Jako część wspólnoty grupa patrzyła w przyszłość z niepokojem. Jako frakcja Outcasts - z wielką nadzieją. Mimo osłabienia miasta, rośli w siłę. Struktura dowodzenia została ujednolicona i przypomina tą z krypty. Nadzorcy zrozumieli, że w przypadku rozgrywek na tak wielką skalę, frakcja nie może opierać się tylko i wyłącznie na siłach obecnych w mieście. Dlatego też krypciarz Piłat opuścił miasteczko OldTown wraz z karawaną Alkochemików zmierzającą do Postnania. Stał się on dowódcą pierwszego eksterytorialnego przyczółku frakcji Outcasts i gwarantem dobrych stosunków z Alkochemikami. Mimo różnicy zdań jaka wystąpiła między frakcjami miasteczka OldTown, Outcasts nadal chcieli pracować na rzecz jego rozwoju. Miasto traktowali jak dom, jak swoją kryptę... 2117 Nad miasteczkiem OldTown zawisło widmo Trzech Króli. Ze względu na przeciągająca się niepewność i brak dostatecznych informacji o przeciwniku, frakcja Outcasts skupiła się na wzmocnieniu bezpieczeństwa w mieście. Z sukcesem wdrożono w życie Projekt Egida autorstwa Oficera Piechoty Świerszcza, którego celem było powołanie regularnych oddziałów tarczowników. Dział techniczny w osobach Piłata, Droida i Gibbsa zakończył budowę infrastruktury automatycznego systemu obrony obozu droną Błażejka. Nie należy również zapominać, że w 2117 roku Outcasts utworzyło powszechny i darmowy system edukacji w miasteczku OldTown. Dyrektorem nowej szkoły miejskiej został Świrex. 2118 W ramach przywracania przedwojennych usług Outcasts wraz z Hydronomadami oraz GiPami zbudowali, chroniony przez Błażejkę, Pasaż Platona - publiczne miejsce spotkań i skupisko warsztatów, sklepów i punktów usługowych napędzające ekonomię miasteczka. Myśląc o przyspieszeniu wzrostu gospodarczego OldTown, Outcasts zainicjowali również powstanie Federacji Handlowej. W walkach z formacją raiderską Vultures bohaterską śmierć poniosło pięciu członków frakcji: krypciarz i główny sanitariusz Jasiek, reporter OT FM Golec oraz trzech rekrutów: Dreed, Kruk i Satyr. Po uroczystym pogrzebie, najlepszym sposobem na uczczenie ich pamięci, będzie zapalenie papierosa nad truchłem ostatniego dzikusa z Vultures. Działalność fabularna Co prawda nie mamy już mieczy, ale jakbyśmy mieli, wznieślibyśmy jeden i powiedzieli "''to crush your enemies, see them driven before you and hear the lamentation of their women". Ze względu na postępującą eksterminację mutanckich pomiotów straciliśmy nasze główne źródło utrzymania. Jako że w naszych szeregach są specjaliści z różnych dziedzin, postanowiliśmy wcielić w życie reakcjonistyczne, tęskne idee i nie tylko idealizujemy przeszłość wzdychając kiedyś to było! ale postanowiliśmy pójść o krok dalej. Odbudowujemy cywilizację. Z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Czy wiesz, że...? * Outcasts to jedyna frakcja, której obóz był dwuwymiarowy. Wiąże się to z jego stanem na OldTown 2114, brakiem świdra, nieprzyjazną glebą i wyjątkową amatorszczyzną. Rok później zmieniło się to dzięki pomysłowości i geniuszowi Ripa. Z roku na rok obóz Outcasts zyskuje nowy wymiar. * PSzEMEK, czyli zgrana z komputera miejskiego OldTown SI zaprzyjaźniła się z członkami frakcji tak mocno, że zdradziła sposób na rozwinięcie akronimu nadanego mu przez twórcę. Jest to: Przenośny Szpej Elektro-Mechaniczny Edycja Kolekcjonerska. ''Został również usynowiony przez Euzebiusza Gibbsa, dzięki czemu posługuje się unikalnym slangiem pustkowi. * Członkiem Outcasts jest Świrex, jedyna osoba z całego OldTown, której boi się Jamajka. Ma to związek z incydentem z bananem. * Outcasts opatentowali rozwojową wersję traperskiego Kalejdoskopu zwaną Hipnocjanem. Badania dowiodły, że jest bardziej uzależniający niż patrzenie na uśmiech Prezesa. * We frakcji funkcjonuje tytuł ''Księżniczki, o który biją się najbardziej męscy mężczyźni. Trzy lata z rzędu tytuł ten otrzymał Rip. * Pierwotnie krypta 303 miała być ośrodkiem szkolenia dowódców frakcji. Stąd właśnie bierze się słynna rotacja dowództwa. Członkowie Euzebiusz Gibbs, Rip, Świrex, Martwica, Izu, Pidżyn, Piłat, Łoś, Anackin, Droid, Antena, Lipton, Ogór, Vladyslav Julianovitzh Lijebievdenko, Czarny, Młoda, Shmoo, Nair, Kadet, Ajs, Ambroży, Sana Byli członkowie Kav, Miki, Derida, Noah, Skretu, Świerszczu, Jasiek, Golec, Dreed, Kruk, Satyr ver. below Faction established by ex-vault dwellers who left their 303-home after dramatic accident. Trained in special VR environment to be mutants hunters, started their new life on Wasteland in accordance with their profession. After a few years of roaming the barren lands they visited OldTown. Keeping distance at first, they slowly begun to involve in the town’s affairs, contributing to the Redeyes’ elimination in the end. Cooperation between Outcasts and other factions have developed. Once new, ex-vault dwellers were invited to join the City Council and settle down in the town. They did so, making OldTown their new home. Not having to roam again, they focused on a technology development and Wasteland prospecting. Most of the Outcasts were great specialists born in ‘Vault-Tec’s products’, what provided them with set of unique skills needed to seek and open hidden vaults. But a selfish luxury life has never been their purpose. The Outcasts want to bring more civilization to this brutal world. They look for technologies in hope of taking citizens’ standard of living on a higher level, and along with the radio and city library (which they own) rebuild some pre-war world in OldTown. Galeria 2.jpg|Jeden z plakatów propagandowych Outcasts znaleziony w okolicach Szczecina późną jesienią 2114 roku. 3.jpg|Czasy przedpyrkonowe 4.jpg|W 2115 roku Outcasts przeszło wizerunkową przemianę, ich kolorem od tego roku stał się błękit pruski. 5.jpg Kategoria:Frakcje